Have I NightTerrors?
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: LxRaito/Light.


All around himself, Raito saw darkness...inescapably, inevitable darkness. It loomed over him with a lull of formidability that equated chaos. 

For miles there was nothing but an impenetrable horizon of black.

Minuets...no maybe hours passed by with mundane repetition, and all the while he lay still, rendered nearly immobile in unfathomably dark depths. He was vulnerable┘helpless even, and he couldn't except that.

No...

Raito struggled in the unseen bonds that fettered him. Yet try as hard as he might, he could not break free. His inhibitions shackled him, and kept him from whatever lay beyond the censoring shadows.

Suddenly there was an eerie cold that traced the length of his body. It tingled within his every pore and caused his to react in spasms.

He could sense someone near in proximity, and suddenly they were so very close that their moist breath joined with the cold gusts in a chilling caress that flitted across his neck.

Then came to him, it was breathing...some-one was panting frigid breaths onto the hallow of his neck. There was no wind in the desolate place...no life...none except for his and the meager existence of his spectator

Long, pale fingers appeared in the dark, and moved carelessly across his abdomen, the movements were circular rotations that centered around his navel. A strange sensation erupted from the pit of his stomach and rose to his throat. The sound escaped his lips and bounced across the atmosphere as a reverberating moan.

Then there was silence once more. The pale, bony fingers stretched lower, passing his navel and lingering at the crook of his jeans tauntingly. The fingers rapped around the button and orbited slowly around the metallic adornment.

The silence that yet ensued was agonizing. He wanted a voice. He needed to know who his seducer was┘.the question dawdled betraying on his lips. "Who..?"

With a deep groan emitting from his throat he forced the question out┘.

"Who...?"

But there was no reply, the silence remained unbroken.

"Who...?" he repeated the one-worded inquiry once again, a hint of desperation echoing in his voice.

This time he was rewarded with a response.

A soft, husky voice vibrated in his ear.

"Raito, its me."

A fire spread insatiably from his loins to his brain. He knew that voice. He knew it!

"L?" he mumbled ponderingly.

Those murky amber eyes shot open quickly and glanced anxiously to and fro. They froze only when they noticed the intense closeness of the other.

A scarlet blush, appeared on Ratio's cheeks as he tossed his head sideways and looked away.

L was straddling him, their faces merely centimeters apart. L's ebony locks intermingling with Ratio's.

Ratio's breath began to come out in a rasp as he opened his mouth to speak

"Why are you doing this, Ryuuzaki?" he asked still avoiding L's expressionless eyes.

The detective looked at Ratio curiously.

"Doing what? Yagami-kun?" L placed a his finger to his mouth and began to chew contentedly.

Ratio's eyes met L's in a fierce and piercing gaze. Unabated rage seethed from those normally calm orbs.

Ratio bit his tongue but he still couldn't keep himself from an irate reaction.

The palm of his hand as well as his hips simultaneously shot forward. His hand landed squarely on L's cheek, leaving a red splotch on the abnormally wan flesh as he slapped him...hard. Ratio's hips met with L's and then re-descended to their former place amongst the bed-sheets.

L was speechless and remained still as his opalescent eyes remained fixated on Ratio, who had become flustered by his in-ability to gauge a reaction from the gaunt, corpse of a man.

"Once is once." L smirked as he closed those large eyes and placed a comforting hand to his cheek.

"Bastard!" yelled Ratio.

L's eyes shot open and he stared at Ratio through an unreadable mask.

"How dare you attempt to violate me, and then feign ignorance!!" screeched Ratio.

It was then that L finally realized how it might have appeared to the younger man, who had opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was himself astride him.

"I apologize, Raito-kun. It is not as it seems."

Raito gazed at L suspiciously, his almond eyes narrowed.

L then gained his composure and began to lift himself up, but before he could completely extract himself from his odd position , Ratio grabbed his shoulders and forced L back down onto him.

"Ratio-kun!" L exclaimed.

The younger man gleamed up at L and a curious smile graced his lips.

"Ryuuzaki, what exactly were you doing?"

"Ah, Raito-kun, It appeared to me that you were in the midst of a night-terror. I calculated the assumption by the whimpering noises which escaped your lips and by your constant tossing. I had tried to wake you , but upon touching you I incidentally noticed that you were abnormally warm. When I proceeded to lean over you to check for a fever, you had another tossing spell, which caused my stumble onto your lower abdomen."

Ratio stared into those dark eyes and let out a sigh. It seemed some part of him had wanted L to have attempted to entice him, in-fact that particular part of him was pressing itself against L's inner thigh.

Ratio caught his breath and tried to detour his line of vision before L noticed what Ratio had, but it was to late. L's eyes had flickered downwards and just as Ratio had looked away, L's eyes fell upon the predicament.

Ratio knew he had seen, but hoped dreadfully so that he would address it directly. In-fact there was nothing Ratio wanted more at that exact moment that for Ryuuzaki to broach the subject.

Yet L didn't act at all, he remained completely motionless, his eyes locked with Ratio's. Each of them daring the other to speak first, but neither of them was willing.

L began to lift himself up once more, but this time Ratio didn't force him back down...no...this time Ratio made a better move.

Using his arms, he forced his upper half forward to meet L's half open mouth in a kiss.

L's lips tasted like sweet remnants of sugar-coated candies. Just as Raito had expected

The detective's movement froze and he dropped his weight once more onto Ratio's midsection. Ratio let out a sharp groan into L's mouth at the induced friction upon a sensitive area; the older man gluttony swallowed the sound.

Ratio's lips ravaged L's passionately and just as he forced the other's mouth open to insert his tongue he bit down sharply on L's lower lip. A spout of crimson blood trickled down both their chins as it drip slowly from L's lip.

L winced from the suddenly induced pain and pulled his mouth from Ratio's, who stared at him in dismay.

L feigned a smile , but it wasn't returned by Raito, who's eyes were solely focused on the small trail of blood the issued from L's bottom lip. Suddenly Raito darted his head forward and lapped up the remaining traces of the pain he had induced upon L.

"I'm sorry" whined Raito as he touched L's face and smiled sadistically. L knew he wasn't really sorry, but nonetheless appreciated the effort.

As there eyes met in a consuming gaze, Ratio placed his hand on L's hips and forced them down harder against his own. L's face turned pink as he eyed the outline of Ratio's arousal. Raito smiled devilishly at L and he knew Raito had noticed his lecherous stare.

The detective tried to find the words to articulate his response┘but there were none that came to his enamored mind.

"ummm."

Ratio smiled wickedly as he licked his lips and placed his hand on L's.

"Ryuuzaki." he sighed

"Ratio-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki...touch me." he moaned. L eyed him warily as he yanked his hand from Ratio's grasp and grazed his fingers lightly across Raito'sface.

The younger man shook his head. "No, not there." he remarked.

L looked at him uncertainly and lowered his hand to the hem of Ratio's shirt. L eyed him for a response and the brunet met L's need for assurance by throwing his head back on the pillow with a heaved sigh slipping from his lips.

L unbuttoned the top and gazed avidly down at Ratio's taunt and exposed chest. He began to move his index finger in circles around one of Ratio's nipples till it hardened. He then replaced the cool caress of his hand with the warmth of his mouth as he nibbled playfully.

Ratio glanced down at L only to be met by those questioningly large, dark orbs that seemed to ask "what now?" Raito seemed to have found himself with his fingers ensnarled in those black tufts of hair as he pushed L's mouth down. In the process L placed wet and warm kisses over each passing spot.

Raito pushed his head...lower...lower...lower...down his abdomen.

L's mouth seemed to go dry and loose all moisture as Raito brought his lips over the cloth that covered his bulging erection beneath.

L chanced a questioning look up at Ratio, who met his eyes with fiercely wanton stare, that sent an intense flow of warmth to his groin.

"Ryuuzaki!" he rasped. "...touch me...kiss me ...THERE!"

L looked tenderly up into the eyes that begged eagerly for an obedient response. L knew he could either give Raito what he wanted or risk having it forced from him and L didn't find the latter particularly appealing. Furthermore, L craved the control Raito had unintentionally given him. Whether, Raito realized it or not, he had given L the power to satisfy him or leave him wanting.

With trembling pale, bony fingers L unbuttoned Raito's pants, and as he did so the fingers clutching vigorously at his hair began to pull even harder. L slipped down Raito's plain white boxers and found himself staring at Raito's member.

He placed his thumb and index finger firmly around the base and moved them up and down. He then licked the underside in a sweeping motion and brought his mouth down over the tip as he continued a swirling motion in complete circles around the engorged head. L toyed with Raito's slit causing him call out in euphoric delight.

"AHHH!"

Raito's hands which were completely divulged in the dark mess of L's hair, pushed L's face forward causing him to take Ratio deeper into his mouth.

L met Raito's forcefulness with obedience for the time being and took Raito ever deeper in to his throat as he continued to flit his tongue over and under on Raito's member.

"mmmm" hummed Ryuuzaki, the vibrations causing Raito to grit his teeth from the intense pleasure.

L began to suck and Raito felt himself falling over the edge.

"Ryuu...AHHH" he called out enrapt in pleasure as he came.

L lifted his head and removed his mouth, from around Ratio's erection.

"I want inside you, Raito." announced L as he pressed his body length onto Ratio's and greeted his lips with a tender kiss, but Ratio deepened it and scouted L's mouth with his tongue as he searched for a taste of himself within the orifice.

Without waiting for further response, L grabbed Raito's legs and spread them apart He placed his knees between them and leaned in for another kiss, which was welcomed by Raito's devouring tongue. L placed himself against Raito's entrance and brunet eyed him anxiously.

"Raito-kun...?"

Raito remained quiet and started to induce love-bites along L's neck line. L forced himself half-way inside and Raito through his head backwards onto the pillow. L edged deeper as he analyzed his lover's pained expression. L thrust forward even further completing the first penetration. He pulled himself completely out and thrust back in, in one swift motion. Raito let out a tremulous yell and clutched to him tightly.

L placed a comforting hand on the small of Ratio's back as he pressed his lips to Ratio's trembling face.

"Raito, does it hurt that badly?" he asked as he inhaled the sweet scent of Raito's hai, which smelled faintly of apples and cinnamon.

L already knew the answer... yet

There was no spoken response, but as L continued to enter Raito repetitiously, fingernails dug deeply into pale flesh and pools of red blood spilled in small trails down L's back...that was Raito's silent response. "It hurts like hell!"

L grabbed Raito's ass, pulling him closer as he quickened his pace. Heavy pants began to escape his lips and numerous whimpers poured from Raito, and then L spilled his seed inside the handsome brunet, who was more than glad to fill the warm rush inside him, as it signaled L completion and the end.

L curled up on his side; his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped fondly around Raito, who was once again asleep and dreaming of cold, bony fingers caressing him in the dark, but this time it was more like a pleasant memory than a nightmare, and the truth was that it was a memory as well as a... premonition .


End file.
